A Journey Home
by Chasticot
Summary: Adam, your regular rich student, wants to lead a life filled with freedom, free from being rich and live a modest life, gets into a small accident and is awaiting death. Very few could predict that he would fall in another world, but almost no one could predict that he would fall in the world prior to the events of Fire:Emblem Awakening, especially not alone. Rating may change.


**Author's note: This fanfic is a cooperation of three (At first four) redditers who had the idea of making a fanfic from people creating their own characters, with Critical hit quotes, support conversations, et cetera. Most of the editing was lost due to some technical problem so if you see a mistake or some format related issue, please let us notice!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: A new start<p>

What was it about my house that makes me feel so ? Is it the mere size of the building that has the capacity to accommodate 1000 guests at a time, despite being resided by only two people? Or is it just the fact that everything is so grand for just two residents that it seems like such a waste. The pointlessly large dining rooms, the pointlessly large infinity swimming pool, the pointlessly large study, the pointlessly large karaoke room, the pointlessly large field between the manor and the main gate, the pointless furniture and d cor, the pointlessly abundant guest rooms, hell even my pointlessly large bedroom that could be an apartment by itself. It was far too grand for just two residents even if we did frequently invite guests. But that's a benefit of being part of an upper class family isn't it? Possess a great fortune and the freedom to use it as you wish. Well "freedom" is the word I used but if anything this feels more like an insane asylum. An asylum that served to make you even more insane. And now I'm coming back to that asylum. How I envy those who are free to live a modest, simple life. Oh well.

"At least it's a Friday." I utter to myself assuredly as I blankly gaze at the raindrops sliding down the windshield of my family limo as I return home from school. Pitting two raindrops together in a race is a rather amusing way to waste time at the very least. If you were a resident of my mind you'd hear my cheers as I support the left raindrop to cross the finish line, followed by a sigh of disappointment as the two raindrops get wiped away by the windshield wipers.

"Forgive me Master Adam, but did you say something? It seems these old ears of mine have begun to fail me" asked my old faithful butler, Adler.

"It's nothing. Just me and my thoughts is all. Rain makes you contemplate on a lot of things. You know?" I answered.

I wanted him to end the conversation but knowing the old man, his next words will definitely be... "And may I ask what were your thoughts about?" Bingo, I mentally praise myself for the accurate deduction. Though to be fair, the old man has become rather more predictable in the past few years. I honestly worry about his health considering his age.

"Simply thinking about what I'm going to cook for dinner tonight. It seems the rain's not going to let up for a while" I lie to him to avoid revealing my thoughts. The old man would surely reprimand me on such contemplation. _The heir of the great Alexia Crowley, current President of the Great Crow Conglomerate or the GCC for short, preferring to live a modest life? How unthinkable. Why would anybody of such high class prefer to live such a life_? It's what I'd imagine most people with similar social standings would say. To be honest, I wouldn't know how to answer. My mother's way of living never rubbed me the right way. In fact I find being a socialite; attending parties and private functions, maintaining a perfect appearance by wearing the most luxurious brands and socializing with complete strangers who I wouldn't like to be seen with yet for some reason must always keep a smile up for, to be nothing but tedious and pointless

"So you are set on spending the weekend in the forest again Master Adam? I understand your intentions on having time for yourself for the weekend but Mistress Alexia will not be too pleased with your absence in tonight's Gala Ball. Are you absolutely positive about this decision?" Adler sternly asks me, questioning my decision on this matter.

I can understand where he's coming from. Keeping up appearances is pivotal in maintaining a strong relationship with your associates and acquaintances; however, "I've been doing nothing but attending parties and functions for the past month. I'm sure missing one or two wouldn't severely hurt anybody's feelings. Besides I haven't had time to practice my archery and go hunting in a while. I'd appreciate some time off for myself once in a while." I strongly answer Adler's question, absolutely set on my decision. Miles let out a sigh of defeat. I mentally cheer myself for my triumph.

"Very well Master Adam if you insist. I am in no position to defy your wishes. All I ask is that you be very careful during the weekend. Think of how your mother would feel if you something were to happen to you." The old man advises me with a disconcerted face, genuinely worried about my wellbeing. He's been by my side ever since I was born and served my family for even longer. It's only natural for him to worry isn't it? More so than my mother at the very least. I scoffed at the thought of her worrying about me.

I pat him on the shoulder while nodding with a smile to his answer. "I'm sorry if I worry you Adler. I truly do, but if I don't give myself a break at least once, I might just crack under pressure. And we both would not want me to have an outburst in front of Mother's associates would you?" I asked Adler the question with a serious tone in my voice. My ability to repress my emotions and pain can only go so far and after a month of attending parties and private functions, I'm almost at my breaking point. The old man stayed silence. I can tell he understands but is rather distraught about my decision. The silence made me realize that we were almost home but the rain was falling down even harder than before. I raised my right arm and took a look at my wristwatch. It was already 6:45 PM. Only half an hour before the sun fully goes down. **This is going to be a problem. I was thinking on going back to the manor and taking a shower before I head out but If I don't get to my cabin quick enough I might not be able to get dinner. Guess I have to use nature to my advantage then.** I thought to myself as I looked out the side window.

"Adler, it seems I may not have enough time to return home and travel to my cabin before dark, and the rain doesn't seem to be letting up too. Could you drop me off at the forest entrance straight away? I may have to skip a shower for tonight but I do have some clothes at my cabin so I'll have something to change into at the very least." I asked Adler concisely to conserve time.

"Certainly Master. Would you like me to inform your mother that you won't be coming back home tonight?" Adler asks me for my permission with his usual calm demeanor.

I find it funny that he calls the manor 'home' while I prefer to call it a 'gilded cage'. Just goes to show that people can't judge a book by its cover, even when they want to. "Yes that would be for the best. Mother will have a fit if she doesn't know about this, and I simply can't afford to be scolded again." I agreed vehemently, not wanting to be scolded by my mother again.

The forest is a private patch of land built by my father. It was meant for hunting or camping for the avid adventurer. Back when my father was alive, he would bring me along with him to appreciate the magnificence of the forest as well as teach me how to hunt with a bow when I got a bit older and bring me to go camping as well. Back then, mother didn't place her appearance or her status as her top priority and simply loved her family as it is. My father and my mother were head over heels for each other and almost every night I could see them dance to their favorite song. Those were the good days. Now that dad's gone, mom became too busy leading the GCC and attending parties to raise me herself. I'm not complaining. I much prefer to be walking through a forest in the dark without any protection than having to stay in the same house with her.

"Here we are Master Adam. We've arrived. Now I know I don't have to tell you this again but please. Do stay safe and eat well. Remember you are completely on your own in the forest and .." Adler continued to belt out his chain of advice before I cut him off.

"Miles, you know that I'll be fine. I've been doing this for 3 years now and nothing major has happened to me yet. Just believe in me." I assured Adler confidently with a simple smile.

"Well, alright then. I put my trust in you. Goodbye, Master Adam" Adler says with a confident tone in his voice. It's a nice thought to think of when you know someone puts his entire trust in you. As he drives away in the opposite lane of the road we used to get here, I gave a little wave to him before he disappears from my sight, hidden by the lush green trees, though you can't see them now in this torrent of a rain and not to mention the impending darkness.

I stood at the front of the entrance to the forest. A large metal arch with a gate under stands between me and the forest. This isn't a problem to overcome though. By the left side of the gate lies a medium sized cabin that was built to house the Rangers who maintain the forest and guard it from trespassers and poachers alike. Desiring to get out of the rain and into my cabin as fast as possible, I dashed straight to the Rangers cabin to obtain the key. I swiftly got underneath the porch of the cabin and with no hesitation knocked on the door. After a short few seconds, the door opens to reveal a figure I know all too well.

"Well, if it isn't Master Adam. Good evening. How have you been little man? Haven't seen you around here for a month." says the tall dark figure as he stands firmly between the door and the interior of the cabin. As he steps out under the small ceiling lamp that's currently being violently shaken by the large gusts of wind brought by the rainstorm that's headed this way, his features were revealed. A tall man with a large build with greying hair and strikingly blue eyes even in the dark stood in front of me, towering over me. He was wearing the rangers' uniform albeit with minor altercations such as the badge pinned to the right of his chest that proves his authority as the leader of the Rangers and the red sash tied around his right bicep that has a similar function to the badge.

"Good evening Uncle Jack. It has been a long while hasn't it? Sorry, mother's been busy with a lot of parties and functions lately and I was forced to attend as well. I'm doing just fine. A little cold but nothing I can't handle. But it's good to be back here." I say to him as I shake some of the rainwater off my unruly long hair. My hair is one of the few things about me that I have control over. Usually my mother would forbid such a hairstyle and would pull out the shears and shave it off herself, but because my private hairstylist actually prefers my hairstyle and recommended my mom to allow me to keep it, she hasn't threatened to shave my head completely though she has given me some suggestions to cut it off under the pretence that I should look more "proper." Sorry mother but there is no way I'm giving up one of the only traits I have control over.

Before I could finish wringing the water out of my hair, Uncle Jack put his arms around my head, wrapped me in a pseudo chokehold and started ruffling my hair with the oversized cinder block that is his hand. Usually I would find this to be irritating if it were someone else but something about the way Uncle Jack does it makes me really enjoy it. It feels nice. "Hah! It's good to have you back too, kid!" Uncle Jack says with a Cheshire grin as he continues to mess with my wet hair. Uncle Jack was my father's best friend ever since they were just kids. They both loved adventuring and hunting. We used to go camping together when my father was still alive and he would always tell me about the days when they went adventuring in their youth. When this forest was first built, he entrusted the care of it to Uncle Jack which he proudly continues to do so. When my father passed away, he was one of the only people alongside Adler that took care of me and was genuinely worried about me rather than spitting out fake condolences and the like. Just like Adler, he is more family to me than my mother ever was.

"So what can I do for ya, kid? You need me to open the gate for ya?" asked Uncle Jack as he continues to ruffle my hair.

"Yeah, I'm staying here for the weekend again. After all those parties I need a vacation." I sighed.

"Well say no more kid. I'll get right to it. We better hurry though, the sun's almost gone and the rain is not letting up. Here take this umbrella" said Uncle Jack as he passed an umbrella to me. I accept it with gratitude as I take it from his hands. Once I do, he dashes straight to the gate of the forest while I follow suit albeit slightly slower than him. When we reached the gate, Uncle Jack took out a rod shaped item from his pocket and placed it in the key hole. He then types in the password for the gate on the control panel by the left side of the gate. For a forest reserve, we sure put in some heavy security. Once the sound of tapping and beeps became silent, the gate gradually moved on its own to the left, slowly but surely allowing me passage into the forest. "Alright there ya go kid, you're free to pass. Hey if you're free tomorrow, what say you and I go hunt together for old time's sake?" Uncle Jack asked me excitingly as I stood in front of the now unlocked gate with my umbrella in my right hand, overlooking the dirt path I use to get to the cabin.

"Sure. I'd be down for that. It's been a while since we hunted together hasn't it? Not since ..father passed away" I accept Uncle Jack's offer with a tone of excitement as well except for that last statement which made a bit depressed.

"Yeah, I'm sure your father is doing well up there, kid. Don't get so bummed up about it. We gotta stay strong and be happy for him. Ya think he'd like to see you all depressed like this kid?" Uncle Jack exclaimed seriously, not liking where the conversations going. I can't blame him. He's never been a man of tragedy or depression. Rather he is a man of adventure and excitement. When he had to give father's eulogy at the funeral, you'd swear he was rude when he was laughing at a funeral. He's just that kind of guy.

"Yeah, you're right. I shouldn't get so bummed about it. Thank you Uncle." I thanked him for his words of encouragement. What can I say? When he's right he's right.

"Good kid. Well guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow then. Now you be careful in there alright? Some of my Rangers have been reporting some weird sounds and lights coming from the forest. So far nothing's happened and we never anything but it's still a little worrying. No matter what do not stray off from the path alright? Just keep going straight to the cabin and nowhere else. You hear me?" Uncle Jack instructed me in his thick Southern accent, clearly worried about what would happen to me. With time and the weather not being in my favour at the moment I merely agreed to heed his instructions and bid him farewell with a hug.

As soon as our embraces parted, I dashed straight to my cabin with my umbrella in my hand, making sure to stay on the dirt path as well. I took a moment to look back as I ran and noticed my uncle still looking at me. We continued to look at each other until he and I was out of each other's view. The rain was falling down even heavier and it was already night time. Not willing to take a risk of injuring myself in the middle of a forest, I slowed down my sprint in a brisk jog and pulled out my smartphone for the torchlight function. After a few seconds of fumbling around with my phone to find the goddamn function, a faint humming sound caught my ear. Unsure of what that sound was, I turned my head around to the general direction of the source and catch a faint hue of blue light pulsating from inside the forest by the right side of the path. Now to any normal person their usual reaction is to get the hell out of there and never look back. However something about the light intriguing to me. It enticed me with its sweet humming sound and beautiful shade of blue. I ignored my uncle's instructions and head to the source of this phenomenon. As I slowly enter through the forest, the light glows brighter and the humming raised in volume. What would I see? Who is causing this? What is causing this? These were the thoughts that continued to race around my mind as I slowly but surely walked through the forest, getting closer to the source.

As I went closer and closer to the source, the bright blue light that had intrigued me so had become so bright; it was illuminating the entire forest and its inhabitants, who were fleeing from this mysterious light. It was as bright as having a searchlight being shine right at your face yet for some reason, it didn't feel hot. In fact it felt cool, like a gentle spring breeze, caressing my soaked clothes and face. It felt pleasant. A bit too pleasant. The next thing I knew I was slowly walking towards the source of this strange phenomenon and not stopping for anything. Why am I doing this? I should just get to the cabin. This thing just screams trouble. I could potentially die. What will happen to me if I go through with this? and countless other thoughts ran through my mind as I approached this ..this ..thing. As soon as I knew it, I was standing in front of it, facing it head on. It looked to be some sort of orb, with a peculiar symbol on it. It looked similar to the runes I usually see in my videogames. Though while most runes usually have a purpose, this one was just floating here, doing absolutely nothing. Next thing I knew, I was falling.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD!?" was all I could scream as I continued to fall down from what appears to be the sky. How? What? Why? When? Who? and all manner of other questions raced through my mind as my body gets blasted with turbulence and what appeared to be rain drops. It almost felt if I was flying. If it weren't for the mountains nearby, I would've never . Hold on? Mountains? There weren't any mountains near this area. "WHY IN THE WORLD ARE THERE MOUNTAINS HERE!?" I yelled even though there was no one around to hear it. At least I hoped there wasn't. As I kept falling and be confused it started to dawn on me. I'm falling from the sky . and there are mountains. "Oh no."

I was falling, and what awaited me was the hard ground and I ..had no parachute. "JUST MY LUCK" I screamed in anger over the absolute absurdity of my current situation. Curse that god forsaken light! I had to find a way to save myself before I turn into an accursed human flapjack. As crazy as this might seem at the time, I decided to look down and survey my surroundings. Needless to say I got a little queasy afterwards but I had to suck in my gut and just deal with it. I surveyed the area for any soft landing spots. From what I could tell in the darkness and the storm that I was going through, there was absolutely nothing but trees underneath me. No fields of hay, no bodies of water in sight and definitely no giant trampoline to save me from this nightmare. I started to tear up as I ponder upon my imminent death. So it seemed this was how I was going to die. Falling from god knows what into god knows where, alone, with nothing but my uniform and wait a minute. "THAT'S IT!"I screamed as I had obtain a plan

My uniform's coat was long, heavy and suitably wide enough to be made into a parachute. Even if that didn't make sense, and has only increased my chances of survival by only a small margin, I had no other choice and damn it I was not gonna die this way no matter what. Without a second to spare, I removed the long coat that was a part of my uniform, quickly folded it in half and tied the arms and bottom part together, forming a makeshift parachute. "God I hope this works!" I shouted to myself to raise my spirits and as a pseudo prayer to every god out there for my safety. I raised the makeshift parachute above me, and it works! "THANK YOU GODS!" I yelled from the top of my lungs as I felt the significant decrease of my fall speed. If felt it, it means I was safe right? Then all I had to do was safely land on the ground. Despite the parachute working I could tell that it wouldn't be enough to grant me a soft landing and at the rate of descent that I was going, I expected a few bruises at the very least. "Well here goes nothing" I exclaimed as I slowly glided down into the forest with the rain deciding to fall down rather than up this time. Another good sign that I'd slowed down a bit.

I descended down into the forest and reached the height where I was able to graze the tip of the tallest trees. As I continued my slow glide, I heard a ripping sound coming from above me. Before I was able to look up however I started to fall straight down rather than glide. It seemed my coat couldn't take the pressure and ripped itself. I crashed into countless branches along the way as I fell down, my clothes and myself getting cut and bruised in the process. This continued until I eventually crash into the ground, with a loud cracking sound. I was able take a guess on where that sound came from. It hurt. I screamed as loud as I can to make sure any creature around me knows how much pain I was in, both physically and mentally. The rain didn't help as it fell even heavier than it did before I started falling. My bones were broken, my clothes were torn, my wounds were painful, my body was shivering from the rain, my body was paralyzed from the shock of the landing and my spirit was shattered into pieces. I'd say that was a fine landing. I laughed to myself as I ponder upon this cruel fate. I was never able to gain the freedom I strived for, the modesty of living I dreamed of and the peace of mind I constantly searched for. All I got was a painfully large "pat on the back". I use the remaining supply of energy I had left and laughed as loud and as heartfelt as I could, even if it did sound like a dying animal. This was far too funny to be real. I felt like the punch line of some sick joke. With the last remaining surplus of energy drained from my heartfelt laughter, I closed my eyes with acceptance of my fate. The last thing I saw was the rain and a faint hue of orange light, slowly getting brighter and the last thing I heard was the soft tapping of the rain on my body and ground.

"Father ."

* * *

><p><strong>As you read, it is a SISYOC character story. Most of the incoming characters were taken from Reddit thread, However I kept a slot ready for the people on fanfiction dot net. If you want to submit a character (not a Self-Insert one, one who already belong to the Fire Emblem world) please follow the form posted below. The story is taking place long before the events of Fire Emblem: Awakening so characters unrelated to that period of time or in discordance with the setting will be ignored.**

**Here is the Form:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**Class (T1 class only):  
><strong>

**Inherits: (T1 class skills only,you can have 2 of them. You cannot have inherits of special classes such as Taguel and Manakete aside from Dancer and Bride)**

**Asset:**

**Flaw:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**History:**

**Inherits and asset/flaw will only be here to have a better idea of your character, so don't expect some ancients techniques or anything.**


End file.
